The present invention relates to a link mechanism or a pin connected link mechanism specifically suitable for a multi-link type variable compression ratio mechanism.
US 2002/0026910 A1 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-316020) discloses a multi-link type variable compression ratio mechanism for an internal combustion engine. This mechanism includes a linkage of upper link, lower link and control link.